


Blue

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac left Beacon Hills the Darkness consumed Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Isaac hasn’t been to Beacon Hills in almost a year. After Allison’s passing he grew to learn how much death really affected the town and he didn’t want to be a part of it anymore. Death had affected him too much. First his mother –then Camden, his dad and even Boyd and Erica. Allison’s death was just a reminder of how much things can change in a split second.

Leaving Beacon Hills wasn’t something that Isaac wanted to do. He didn’t want to leave the people he cared about the most but he felt as if he didn’t have a choice. The only person that knew he was leaving was Melissa and he made her promise not to tell Scott. Isaac trusted Scott with his life –he just hoped that Scott wouldn’t notice his disappearance.

France was nice but he always had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Isaac knew something was missing. France didn’t feel like home.

*

Isaac gets a call from Derek one night. It’s three in the morning but Isaac figures that it’s probably around midday back in BH. Reluctantly, he answers the call.

After Derek yells at him a little for leaving town without telling anyone and worrying the whole pack, he tells Isaac that he needs to come back right now. Derek says he needs to come back because Scott has become a killer and the only way that he can be stopped is if the whole pack is there.

When Isaac hears Scott’s name he swears he feels his heart ache. He tells Chris what’s going on and they get the next plane out of France.

*

Stiles punches Isaac right in the face. The crunching of Isaac’s nose sounds through the loft and all that Isaac can do is bring his hands to his face and straighten up the bone in his nose before it heals. Peter is sitting in the staircase of the loft and Derek is standing to Isaac’s right so he does nothing to Stiles but figures that he deserved that punch in the face anyway.

“You just left!” Stiles yells at Isaac.

Isaac tightens his hands into fists and clenches his jaw. Derek lets out a low growl, letting Isaac know that he’s still standing a few meters away from him.

“Scott needed you and you _left_ –you left all of us,” Stiles yells once again, this time punching Isaac in the gut.

Isaac doubles over but before he’s given time to recover Stiles shoves him into the ground and starts kicking at his ribs. Isaac can’t do anything because Stiles is still obviously human. Guilt runs through Isaac’s veins as Stiles continues to kick and punch him. Within a matter of seconds his guilt renders him weak.

Stiles is heaving breaths as he uses all of his energy to punch Isaac full-force wherever he can. “Scott is out there killing people because you left him when he needed you the most. Good on you Isaac, what a wonderful job you’ve done.”

“Stiles!” This time Peter is yelling.

Obviously Derek wasn’t going to pull Stiles off of Isaac anytime soon so Isaac is lucky when Peter gets up from his spot on the staircase to pull Stiles away from Isaac. The knuckles on Stiles’ right hand are busted open and when Isaac opens his eyes he can see tear trails lined against Stiles’ skin.

“You almost killed him, Stiles,” Peter said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t care,” Stiles says stubbornly.

Peter helps Isaac up and lets him lean against him. Isaac can feel his bones healing but they’re not healing fast enough –all he feels is guilt.

“This is all my fault,” Isaac mutters, more to himself than to anyone else.

Peter rolls his eyes. “It’s not your fault; Stiles just wants someone to blame.”

Isaac can feel himself tear up right in front of Derek, Stiles and Peter. “But if I didn’t leave then…then none of this would have happened.”

“It would of caught up with Scott eventually –the darkness,” Derek tells him.

“From when he gave power back to the Nemeton?” Isaac asks, remembering.

Stiles enters the room, now with his hand wrapped in a bandage, appearing to be more calmed down, and nods his head.

Isaac feels two of his ribs pop back into place, making him shudder. “How many people has he killed?”

“Almost twenty,” Peter answers.

Raising a hand to scratch his head, Isaac frowns. “We need to stop him now.”

“We realized that a little while ago, Isaac,” Stiles bites back.

Isaac leans away from Peter, now feeling healed enough to stand on his own. He ignores Stiles’ comment and looks at Derek, hoping to get some answers. “How to we stop him?”

*

It’s reaching midnight and Scott can feel pain setting in his bones. His pain turns into bloodlust and all that he can think about his **_KILL, KILL, KILL_**. Allison’s death changed him. Scott became more distant and hollow –he sort of imagines that it’s how Peter felt after the house fire. Then Scott found out that Isaac was gone. Every day he would sit in Isaac’s room and breathe in his scent until his own tears mixed with the smell, making it difficult to distinguish between his own scent and Isaac’s scent.

Scott never wanted to kill people, it just sort of happened. He didn’t know if Isaac was dead or if he’d just left. It kept eating at him, constantly. After his first kill Stiles and Lydia turned their backs on Scott and he was almost a hundred percent sure that Kira thought he was a monster. She moved away and he never saw her again.

*

“How do we know that this is going to work?” Isaac asks. He tries his best not to sound doubtful, he really does, but Isaac just doesn’t think it’s going to work.

Derek looks at him like he should already know the answer. “Because you were Scott’s beta; you always were.”

“But you were the one who bit me,” Isaac says. He feels puzzled.

“Scott looked after you like you were his own,” Peter explains. “You trusted him, Isaac. He cared for you. When he thought that you were dead it just added insult to injury. You weren’t the one who caused this Isaac –don’t think that. It was the darkness from the Nemeton.”

Isaac swallows thickly, and nods. He can feel his hands perspire as he lets nerves get the best of him.

“Y’know whenever you’re ready Isaac, just try and do it before he kills another person,” Stiles snaps harshly.

Isaac pushes Stiles’ comments to the back of his head and repeats what Lydia said to him earlier. “Wolves howl to signal their location to the pack,” He mumbles to himself.

He clears his mind and focuses solely on Scott. Isaac pushes the air out of his lungs, breathing so heavily that he can see fog appear in front of him. His fangs grow as he lets out the biggest howl he could ever imagine.

When Isaac stops it’s because he starts crying. That guilty feeling comes back and all he can think about is Stiles telling him that this was his fault. Scott killing people was Isaac’s fault. Innocent people died because Isaac was selfish enough to leave town. People died because of Isaac.

Scott’s head snaps back. The howl echoes through his ears and all he can think about Isaac. It’s Isaac’s howl. Isaac is alive. Scott feels like he’s about to vomit and he does.

Black blood comes out of his mouth and seeps into the grass. He feels almost powerless but he has to find Isaac. Scott gets to his feet and starts running in the direction of the howl.

“Did it work?” Isaac asks no one in particular.

Derek doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. “He’s coming. I can hear him.”

Isaac feels his heart race. He feels as if he’s going to pass out any second now because everything is just too overwhelming.

“Stay with us, Isaac,” Peter says from behind him.

Isaac takes a few deep breaths and nods his head. On his fifth breath he sees a figure appear in front of him. Blue eyes pierce through his skull and it takes Isaac a second to readjust.

“Scott?” Isaac chokes out.

Stiles is standing behind the two werewolves and Isaac is cowering by himself in front of them; so much for Peter and Derek meaning to protect Isaac too. Isaac should have known that they were only here to protect Stiles.

“Isaac?” Scott says. He looks wounded as he takes a step closer to Isaac. “I thought you were dead.”

“Your eyes –they’re blue,” Isaac tells him. It’s all that he can think about, what happened to Scott being an Alpha?

“What?” Now Scott sounds like a wounded puppy.

“He broke the rules of being a True Alpha,” Peter says, realizing.  

Peter remembers that he’s the one who bit Scott and he feels slightly uncomfortable with the amount of people that Scott has killed, despite his own past.

*

Isaac takes Scott to see Deaton. He notices that Deaton appears to be slightly uneasy around Scott. Isaac wants to know why but decides that he’ll ask another day when it isn’t one in the morning.

“The darkness was broken when he heard your howl, Isaac,” Deaton says to them. “You’ll be okay now –you won’t have that urge to kill anymore.”

Scott wants to curl up into a ball and forget about the last ten months but he knows he can’t. “I’m so sorry, Deaton.”

Deaton puts away his stethoscope and gives Scott a small reassuring smile. “It’s alright, Scott. You should go home; your mother is probably worried sick.”

“I know,” Scott sighs.

Isaac thanks Deaton for his help as they exit the Vet Clinic. He doesn’t know what to do with Scott because he’s worried that he might do the wrong thing. Isaac’s been that way for a long time but after what’s happened he only feels worse.

*

“Isaac, what’s wrong?” Scott asks.

They’re sitting in Scott’s living room with blankets wrapped around them. The television isn’t on because they were going to go to sleep but Isaac can’t sleep. He hasn’t been able to sleep for months and after tonight the urge to stay awake is stronger than usual.

Isaac wants to laugh at Scott’s question. “I should be the one asking you that. I’m fine.”

“Your heart is beating through the roof –don’t lie to me, Isaac.”

“This is all my fault,” Isaac says simply.

Scott shakes his head. “It was the darkness. Even Deaton said so.”

“I shouldn’t have left.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. But you’re back now and that’s all that matters,” Scott tells him.

“Alright,” Isaac says with a sigh. “Please get some sleep.”

Scott doesn’t say anything. Instead he just shuffles closer to Isaac and rests his head on Isaac’s chest. He listens to the sound of Isaac’s breathing until he falls asleep, reminded that Isaac is alive and well and breathing right next to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
